Pony'mon-Rising Shadows
by NinjaPiplup
Summary: Sequel to "Pony'mon-Battles are Magic". The Grand Universe Master has risen, and the dimensions are in peril. Hailey is struggling to control her team of rebels as they must stop the Grand Universe Master from ruling the universe beyond the Creator's World. To succeed, her team must learn an ancient spell that may destroy the darkness, or destroy them trying. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Pony'mon: Rising Shadows

Chapter 1

Within minutes, the whole population of both sides had been enslaved. Ponies dug the earth into the ground for temples. Poke'mon used their elemental powers to make statues. People built the temples and did dirty work. Unicorns entertained the Grand Universe Master with magic spells. Pegasuses were used in chariots for famous Shadowlets. Next to the glowing, blue stone was a giant castle. It was the new home of the Grand Universe Master. Twilight and Rarity soon ran out of spells for entertainment. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy became tired of pulling chariots. Pinkie Pie and Applejack's legs grew tired. Fennekin ran out of fire for sculpting the stone. Piplup ran out of water to mold the statue. Hailey's arms could not pick up any more rocks. "Hold it, weaklings!" some elite Shadowlets called. They took them to the Grand Universe Master's castle. The heroes met in front of the throne. "You are my wimpiest workers." the Grand Universe Master said. "You have three days to prepare for battle against my strongest Shadowlets. If you loose, you get killed." the heroes looked shocked. "Go!" he yelled. They fled the castle. "Were gonna die!" Hailey shouted. "Wait." Twilight said. "Maybe that secret book we found in the library says something about Shadowlets." the heroes nodded their heads. The Grand Universe Master had created an empire and they didn't know what he was going to do next. They soon arrived at the library. It was the same as usual, but there were Shadowlets in replace of librarians. They went to their secret slot and eventually got it open. There was no book. In its place was a switch. Hailey flicked it, and it revealed a staircase under a bookshelf. They began to enter it. Two Shadowlets saw them. "Get them!" one shouted. They chased after them, about to kill them. But the staircase somehow magically closed, leaving them locked in the library, banging and screaming at the bookshelf. There was nothing but a dead end. "We're gonna be stuck here forever!" Hailey shouted. Suddenly, a golden set of stairs replaced the dead end. The heroes walked down the stairs. Soon, what seemed like forever, they reached the end, which was a purple, Jello- Like substance. They walked through it, and it revealed a chamber of shadows. At the other end was a pixie chained to the floor. "Go, Sylveon!" Hailey shouted. Out came a Poke'mon the ponies had never seen before. "Bite!" Sylveon sprang into action. She chomped the chains and ripped them off. The pixie broke away and was free. "Thank you!" the pixie said. "My name is Celebi, and I'm a shiny one." "Where are we?" Twilight asked her. "We are in the Subverse." Celebi answered. "The Subverse is the shadowy space underneath the dimensions." "Who exactly is the Grand Universe Master?" Hailey asked. "He is the evil lord created at the birth of the first dimension." Celebi replied. "He seeks to conquer the dimensions so he can escape to the Creator's Land. There he can rule that, and rule the universe." "How can he do that?" Fennekin asked to Twilight, who transferred it to Celebi. "By combining all the dimensions with Negative Energy." Celebi said. "Then he can break through. The dimensions used to be together three years ago, but some heroes like Hailey made them drift to stop one of the Grand Universe Master's attempts." "Can we stop him?" Hailey asked. "There is an ancient spell SO dangerous, it is likely to fail, and destroy you. But it is the only way." Celebi responded. "Can you teach it to us?" Rarity asked. "Well, I guess I can give you the riddle of learning it." Celebi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The ancient spell is only for pure hearts. For those who only seek pure justice. Please follow the three steps. First, ally yourself with the former foe. That shall give you the power of liberty from head to toe. Next, challenge the impossible to bring righteousness throughout the world. And finally, seek the power of the light, out of the dark." Celebi recited. The heroes were baffled. What had the poem meant by "Ally yourself with the former foe"? They could never support the Grand Universe Master. They heard a familiar weeping noise in a further corridor. They ran toward the noise. The Subverse dimensions twisted with odd hues of purple to the next chamber. Inside was Discord, crying on the floor. Fluttershy walked up to him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked to the demon. "They... betrayed me!" Discord yelled. "How?" Twilight asked. "They promised me a land I could make Chaostopia., but they lied!" Discord managed to stop some of his tears. Hailey walked up to Discord with Fennekin and Piplup. "Hi, I'm Hailey. This is Fennekin and Piplup." she introduced. Discord shuck her hand. "I'm Discord." he replied back. "Do you know my friends here?" she asked. "Yes, I do." he replied. "I think I've also seen the little ones too." Hailey looked confused. The Mane 6 told Hailey the whole story. The girl looked shocked. Her Poke'mon could talk to the ponies and they knew each other before! "We're fighting the Grand Universe Master. Will you support us?" Rainbow Dash asked. Discord nodded. The heroes and Discord walked out of the chamber and back to Celebi. The pixie Poke'mon looked shocked. Then she remembered the riddle, which calmed her down. They waved last goodbyes, as everyone grabbed on Discord and flew out of the Subverse. They landed in Ponyville, and many ponies looked terrified of Discord's arrival. But they saw him with their own kind in a good way, so they were relived. They went to Twilight's house. When they got there, Piplup was searching for books to read. Fennekin was helping him. Hailey's team was chatting with Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie was jumping around them. Hailey, Discord, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were talking about the riddle. "Okay." Twilight said. "We figured out the first step, but what about the second?" "Isn't the second part "Challenge the impossible"?" Hailey asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "But what does it mean?" she wondered. Applejack looked outside. She saw Shadowlets with ponies forcing them with work. "Maybe we hav' to fight em'." Applejack suggested. "That's it!" Discord exclaimed. "The impossible is fighting the Grand Universe Master's army!" "I have a place we can train!" Rainbow Dash offered. She told everyone, and they agreed. Hailey returned everyone but Piplup and Fennekin. They rented a chariot. "Come on, guys!" Twilight exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our heroes climbed into the chariot. Rainbow Dash was leading the way. Discord and Fluttershy were pulling the chariot and following their captain. They soon reached a flat in the sky. It was filled with Pegasuses training to become athletes. They looked shocked at the heroes presence. They were relaxed when they saw Rainbow Dash, captain of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash led her friends to an office. Inside was a stern Pegasus with a fiery mane. Her amber eyes filled with recognition when she saw Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash!" she said with excitement! "Welcome back, lead pony!" the pony looked with confusion at everyone else. "These are my friends, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash answered. "We need training to fight the Shadowlets." Spitfire smiled determinedly. "We're not only training our ponies to be competitors, we're also training them to be fighters." she continued. "This is the only place in this dimension the Grand Universe Master doesn't know about. That's why we are free from Shadowlets. We are a group of rebels, training to fight them." "Can you train us?" Twilight asked. "Certainly." Spitfire replied. In a training area, Hailey let out her team. She ordered them to train with each other. Spike watched them. Some Alicorns helped Twilight and Rarity with spells. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy practiced flying. Soon, they all began learning to fight, with the help of Hailey's team and Spitfire. Before they went, Rainbow Dash asked Spitfire, "Would it be okay if your ponies came with us?" Spitfire nodded. She ordered her ponies to come. They arrived in rows and headed back down to the ground. Soon, the ponies scattered around, attacking every Shadowlet in sight. Twilight changed herself to an Alicorn and began fighting. The other of the Mane 6 went into battle. Hailey let her team out and they began to battle. Soon, many Shadowlets gathered around Twilight. Her wings dissolved. She tried to sprout them back, but they were gone forever. That meant Twilight was no longer a princess. She beat off the remaining Shadowlets, then began to sob. Then she remembered about her friends. Soon, all of the Shadowlets are gone. The Wonderbolts were now a new addition to their band of rebels. Princess Celestia came from the sky and to Twilight. "I'm sorry you are no longer a princess." she said sorrowfully. "But you are now a unicorn again and I name you and your friends "Fighters to Justice"!" She smiled and vanished. Twilight was both sad and glad at the same time. She was not a princess, but she had an all-time job as a fighter. It was goodbye throne and hello to protection. There was one part left to the spell, and time was running out.


	4. Chapter 4

(I haven't noticed any reviews. That is not like you guys! The first reviewer gets a big cookie! Also, if you are an animator and are on Youtube, I am looking for someone to possibly make a Pony'mon movie of all three parts. If you are interested:

Rules:

must first get permission to create the movie from NinjaPiplup. You can PM her. First come, first serve.

you are chosen, please supply me with your Youtube name. That way I can see the movie myself.

to use as many quotes from the books as possible. It is okay to use your own lines sometimes, but still fit the storyline.

cussing. Period.

fit a line of dedication of something like this:

Based on the Fanfiction by NinjaPiplup

Created by Your-Name-Here

List of Cast

you are going to quit, please at least finish the work you started. Contact me by PM so I can choose someone else.

Now to our story!)

Chapter 4

Hailey walked along the path with Twilight, who was still a little sad at the whole princess thing. Princess Celestia came from the clouds. "I forgot to tell you something." she said. "What you did today was one of the most noble pledges to the good side." Twilight's eyes began to glimmer. "You performed the Shatterwing, something that many ponies have done in the past." Celestia showed a replay of what happened. The Shadowlets attacked, your wings glowed, then shattered. Then the video ended. "The evil side was trying to get into your heart. Your soul chose the light side over the dark, which resulted in the Shatterwing." She showed another video. It showed the same scene, but there was no Shatterwing. A Shadowlet jumped into Twilight. A chain reaction of explosions happened, and everyone but the Shadowlets blew up. The video ended. "That's what would happen if you chose the evil side." Twilight understood. She was destined to perform the Shatterwing. Her battle skills felt stronger. Celestia flew away. "We still got my dimension!" Hailey reminded. Twilight nodded. The whole party marched across the misty border, only to bang two Shadowlet's heads together to get through. On the other side, people and Poke'mon were enslaved in work. "Attack!" Hailey yelled. The Shadowlets glanced at her. The Wonderbolts whizzed through the air, knocking down the foe. Discord was ripping the evil away. Hailey's team ran around, knocking Shadowlets over like bowling pins. The ponies were using their best fighting skills. Minutes later, the battle was one by the good side. They defeated the foe easily. Now, the third part of the spell must be found soon.

Meanwhile...

The Grand Universe Master was shocked that two of his armies were done for. He forgot that on his mind and said, "Those rebels may be stronger than my Shadowlets, but I am invincible! Tommorow, my energy will be fully recharged, and I can add another dimension to my empire! MWUAHHAAA!"

Back to our Heroes

Hailey took the rebel squad to her cottage in the Resort Area. There were less Shadowlets than before, due to the rebellion's success. The ponies and her team spent time outside socializing while she, Discord, and Twilight had discussion on the third part. A ping came in Hailey's head. "We already did it!" she announced. Discord and Twilight looked confused. "How?" they asked. "The Shatterwing!" "Seek the power of light, out of the dark." they remembered. It was true. The third part was completed. No knowledge came into them. How would they learn the spell? Celebi came out of nowhere. "Seek the spell book." she said. "The Grand Universe Master is striking tomorrow at noon."

To be continued in Chapter 5...


	5. Chapter 5

(Still no reviews?! Where was my increasing rate? FIRST REVIEWER GETS A FREE COOKIE! I am still looking for animators, so check the last chapter. I have a poll on my profile on my page, so check it out. On to the chapter!)

Chapter 5

"What spell book?" Hailey wondered. "The library." She gathered the gang towards the library. The library was free of Shadowlets, so they went to find the switch compartment. There was a new set of stairs made of silver. The rebels followed the steps. At the end was an ancient room. The walls were tattered, and in the center was a stand and a large book in the center. Two giant, glowing orbs floated around them. They broke to reveal Arceus and Celestia. "Hailey." Celestia welcomed in a soft voice. "You were very brave to rebel." Arceus said. The two guardians looked upon everyone else. "And you did a great job assisting her." Celestia proclaimed. "Read the book, Hailey." Arceus instructed. The book opened to a page. At the first word, Hailey's eyes turned blue. She began levetating along with the book. After reading from the section, she blasted blue-and-red-orange beams from her palms. They entered all her allies as information formed in her brain. Soon, it all stopped. Hailey's eyes stopped glowing and the telekinesis stopped. Celestia's horn touched Hailey. "You are the one chosen to lead the dimensions out of evil. To lead your good followers, you have your telekinesis to help." Hailey was astonished. She was now a magical being, and she was the new form of Twilight's royalty.

Meanwhile...

The Grand Universe Master entered the library. He noticed a staircase going underground. He ordered his Shadowlets to check it. They gave him the okay, and he entered the stairs. "They can't hide for long!" he exclaimed.

Arceus twitched his head. "Get out now!" he yelled. "Why?" Twilight asked. "He's coming!" the gods disappeared, as they heard rumbling at the start of the staircase. Hailey used her telekinesis to make a hole in the roof, which led up to a grassy meadow. Everyone grabbed on Discord and he flew out the hole. Unfortunately, the Grand Universe Master had entered the room. He followed our heroes up through the hole. "Whoa!" Applejack yelped as the master of all things dark sprung out of the hole. His gassy hands waved in front of them as he ordered his Shadowlets to attack. "Twilight," Hailey called to the purple unicorn. "Yeah," the pony said. "We must start the spell." Twilight nodded dismally. The others heard them and gathered around. "Spike, get everyone who is not part of this away from here," Rainbow Dash told the dragon. Spike saluted and ran off to warn the innocent. "Well, here goes nothing," Twilight sighed as her horn began to glow. The spell was beginning.

The final episode of Pony'mon is about to conclude! Will our heroes die in this dangerous act? Stay tuned for the final chapter!

If you were wondering, this series takes place several months after Equestria Girls. Between this time Twilight figures out a spell that lets her change from Unicorn to Alicorn and back. After she received the Shatterwing, she lost the ability to do this. I doubt this spell will actually exist in Season 4, but hey! It's Fanfiction!

If you are the first person to review and you do it before the next chapter, you will get a cameo appearance in the next episode!

NinjaPiplup out.


End file.
